With the advent of mobile telephones, users may send and receive calls at any time of day so long as they are within the reach of a mobile telephone signaling system with which they may send and receive calls. Unfortunately, users often receive calls at inconvenient times, for example, when they are driving, when they are in a meeting, when they are asleep, etc. Additionally, some businesses or highly mobile professionals and workers use mobile telephones as business telephones, and missing or not properly disposing of mobile telephone calls when the user is unavailable can mean the loss of valuable business information or sales.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.